1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fitting system for rotatable support of a glass door leaf having a top, a bottom, a bearing axis extending between the top and the bottom in the plane of the door, and a mourning recess on the axis at the top and the bottom, the fitting system including a pair of fittings received in respective mounting recesses, each fitting having a fist fitting part, a second fitting part, an intermediate space between the fitting parts, a contact surface facing the intermediate space on each of the fitting parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hardware fitting system of this type is known from DE 101 19 897 and DE 199 59 530. Door leaves, made preferably of glass, are rotatably supported in a surrounding frame construction by means of fittings at the top and/or at the bottom. By the use of various counter-fittings, the fitting system can be adapted to frame constructions of masonry and to those of panel-shaped elements such as glass. The door leaves can be used for both single-leaf and double-leaf swinging doors or doors with stops The rotational support fittings cooperate with the counter-fittings installed on the frame, and the complementary bearing elements engage rotatably in each other. The rotational support fittings are divided into two at least partially separate parts by an intermediate space extending in the longitudinal direction. Two opposing contact surfaces are thus formed. The two parts of the fitting can be attached to the door leaf by screws, which can be turned in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction to reduce the size of the intermediate space.
The problems with rotational support fittings of this type arise from the arrangement of the fittings and also from the arrangement of the screws. Because the loads are transmitted exclusively via the fittings, which are mounted in the plane of the door leaf, it is possible for undesirable stresses to develop in the door leaf.
After installation is complete, the screws continue to be accessible to anyone and are thus vulnerable to tampering and to contamination. In addition, the screws are easily visible and thus have the effect of subdividing the surface of the fitting, which spoils the overall visual impression.